coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3031 (14th February 1990)
Plot Alma tells Gail about Mike using the flat as a factory. Gail doesn't approve but knows she has no say in the matter. Mavis receives a Valentine card. Victor invites Derek and Mavis out for dinner. Derek says they have plans with Rita but Victor tries Mavis, who accepts on their behalf. Mike advertises for workers and he takes Josie Phillips on again. Gail fears losing customers because of the dust from upstairs. Josie tells Ivy and Don that she's gone to work for Mike and that he was the one who stole the order from Ingram. Des Barnes introduces himself at the Rovers but Steph drags him home to pack for their honeymoon to Majorca. As they're getting into the taxi, Des spills Steph's luggage out into the street. Don tackles Mike in the Rovers, while Ivy makes insinuations about Alma. Derek tells Mavis he didn't send her the card. Martin gets a job as porter at Weatherfield General. Ingram visits Mike and accuses him of taking the order just to win. One of Jenny's college mates, Felicity Khan, tells Rita that she is worried about Jenny's state of mind. Victor and the Wiltons go to dinner, where Victor is embarrassed to discover Derek knows that he sent the card to Mavis. Victor tells Derek he's making him chief representative of PPP. Cast Regular cast *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Desmond Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tina Fowler - Michelle Holmes *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Felicity Khan - Rita Wolf Guest cast *Victor Pendlebury - Christopher Coll *Josie Phillips - Siobhan Finneran (Credited as "Josie Philips") *Maurice Jones - Alan Moore *Peter Ingram - Tony Osoba *Delivery Man - Dudley James Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *No. 6 Quebec House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Pendlebury Paper Products - Warehouse *The Lime Tree - Restaurant Notes *First appearance of Felicity "Flick" Khan. *Acclaimed actor John Henshaw appears as an extra in a scene in The Lime Tree restaurant. One year after this appearance he would gain his big break with a part in the Channel 4 series G.B.H.. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Valentine's Day causes embarrassment and upset in one household, while Rita finally receives news about Jenny - but is it the sort she wanted? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,610,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1990 episodes